scholasticagangsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kipper
Kipper the Demon Cat ''Note: ''I might add more later. Might. Kipper is a depressed demon cat as well as a member of Katana's gang. He happens to be Katana's best friend, and is probably one of the better known gang members. He has a crush on Papyrus that he hides well. Appearance Pretty Kitty.png|Kipper's (somewhat) normal appearance Kipper is an orange tabby cat who often wears a purple hoodie. He's about the size of your average cat, and is semi-long furred. Kipper has a patch of fur that resembles hair in between his ears that slightly drapes over into his face. This hair is usually dyed the same color as Markiplier's, despite the color. It is currently dyed a bright red. Without dye, it is dark orange with naturally red tips. Kipper's eyes are emerald green, and they perfectly match Kat's. However, due to being a demon, his eyes can change color. When angry, his eyes often turn completely black with glowing hot pink diamonds as pupils. When emotional, Kipper's eyes will have a pink glow. This glow can be faint or blindingly bright depending on how emotional he is. He can also completely black out his eyes when he wants. Kipper can actually do any of these things whenever he pleases, though he often only ever does it to be scary or to prove a point. He rarely wears pants but sometimes wears black shorts along with his purple hoodie. Occasionally, when EXTREMELY angry, six black vines will stick out of his back. Kipper can easily maneuver them anyway he wants, and use them as weapons if needed. He also uses them as climbing tools, and will hang off the ceiling using the vines to keep himself stable. Personality There are multiple reasons for this, but Kipper is ridiculously depressed. It's not that hard to tell, but he's good at hiding it when he wants to. If he's in a bad mood, it's much more obvious. Usually, he could care less what people think about him, but if you hit the right points you can easily upset him. For example: If you mention his past about being a murderer, he'd shrug it off and joke about it. If you hurt Kat or possibly Papyrus, you're probably going to be choked to death and then have your corpse thrown into a volcano. Then he'd kind of break a few fourth walls here and there and personally drag your soul to Hell. Did I not mention? Kipper can practically shatter the fourth wall if he wants. Actually, he does it quite often. Kipper is completely aware of how unreal he is. He personally hates being accused of being something of Kat's imagination and he'd very much love to tear anyone's head off if they called him that. Due to his depression, he could honestly care less about himself. Due to this, he will ''kill you without a second thought if you go to far, mostly because he's already done so much nothing else matters to him anymore. In fact, he's been known to slaughter some of the OCs in the gang when he gets angry just to get the anger out (Don't worry, we've got ''mmmagic to solve the whole death issue). Kipper can't feel pain, which is also a reason for his depression. He wishes he could feel pain because he wants ''to feel bad. Kipper likes being depressed. He wants to hurt, since he honestly kind of enjoys mindless slaughter. Kipper often can never make up his mind on whether he likes something or not. The only thing he really cares for anymore is his friends and the gang. Sure, he kind of killed most of them at one point, but that's water under the bridge. However, if all his friends were to die, only one would affect him so greatly he'd snap and destroy every thing in the multiverse (which he's very capable of doing). It's most likely a side effect of them sharing the same soul and mind, and being stuck together for their whole life, but Kipper refuses to let anything bad happen to Kat. The only pain he can feel is hers, but no matter how badly he wants to hurt, he would 'never 'harm her. If he did hurt her? He'd probably try to fix her and help her first, then kind of go crazy for a day or two killing a ton of people. Then he'd just go back to his normal self. He and Kat have an odd bond that exceeds almost any other. Kipper would even slaughter Papyrus just to keep her safe. Even though Kipper is depressed, kind of hates himself, and some other bad traits, he's still actually a really nice guy. He may hate puns, but he does love making annoying jokes here and there. Kipper also has a very bad habit of being the most sarcastic member of the gang. He's got a comeback for almost any situation. Most of the time, Kipper is actually funnier and nicer and you'd never guess he was dead inside. He also has a dirty mind and he's not afraid to point out messed up jokes. Kipper usually hangs out with Kat, and is no doubt her best friend. He's usually perched on her shoulder because he's too lazy to walk. Kipper is ''not afraid to point out, how yes, he did slaughter tons of people. But, he'll also add about how he could snap his fingers and impale several people in under a millisecond, including you. Also, I would not recommend messing up his hair for your own safety. He likes his hair. A lot. Magic/Abilities/Items * Kipper has vine and thorn magic. This allows him to summon and control vines and thorns out of the ground or on his body anytime and anywhere he wants. He uses the vines mostly to climb and levitate. Kipper often uses his vines like grappling hooks by shooting them out of his wrists and attaching them to the walls. * The Break virus is extremely deadly. It is a black substance that resembles a shadow that can kill anyone and anything. Kipper can summon the Break virus on his body. Usually he summons it on his arms up to his elbows. If virus breaks your skin (Pun very much intended), you will be infected. There is no way in the entire multiverse that you can live after being infected. You will also die in extreme pain. * Kipper's size magic allows him to change his size and mass. Basically, Kipper can grow in size or shrink. He does not know how big or small he can make himself, mostly because he doesn't want to know. He also can mess with his mass. For example he can be his normal size and weigh over a ton. Or he could be the size of the Earth and only weigh a pound. * Demonic magic usually is simply being able to shoot fire-like lasers, create weapons/body parts/etc. out your own magic, create a force field, and turn to your demonic form (Which counts as shapeshifting). * Kipper's super strength limits are unknown, but we know he can pick up most of the gang at the same time. With one hand. * The purple hoodie Kipper wears can also shapeshift into a bow 'n arrow if he ever needs a weapon. Which he doesn't, because he's OP already. Fun Facts * Kipper can control one of the most dangerous things in the multiverse: The Break virus * His super speed is so powerful he is literally the fastest ing in the multiverse * Kipper is bisxual * Currently Kipper is crushing on four people: Freddy Fazbear, Eric Cartman, Markiplier, and Papyrus (Mostly Papyrus) * 'Fuzzface' is the nickname Katana gave him * Kipper has no relatives or family other than Kat * Kipper has the following phobias or fears- Vermiphobia (Fear of worms), Arachnophobia (Fear of spiders), and Needle Phobia (Fear of needles) Quotes * “Ok, hit me. I’ve been confused ever since I woke up today, so this probably won’t make a difference!” * "Get the airhorns and confetti! We’re celebrating my failure!" * "Is that considered a pun? Oh, God, please tell me it’s not." * "OK SHUT UP RIGHT NOW." Category:OCs